


Journey through Garreg Mach

by juan_776



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, More characters added as time goes, Original Character(s), Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Prisoners, World Travel, become students, other world magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juan_776/pseuds/juan_776
Summary: Corrin, his two retainers (OCs), and Azura find themselves stuck in an unfamiliar land after following a strange voice. The Dragon Prince now has to find a way to get back home with whatever magic Fódlan has to offer.
Relationships: Aqua | Azura/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Kudos: 5





	1. Breakfast

**AN: I got this idea from a long rp me and a friend did that was basically a perverted retelling of Revaluations. This takes place after the events of that game. Also Male Corrin is Corrin and Female Corrin is Kamui like from The Misadventures, plus two ocs will be Corrin's retainers while Kamui has Felica and all them.**

**Monika: Juan, what the hell?! What happened to my story?!**

**Juan: Woah, where'd you come from? Also, I have other stories and ideas I want to do, ya know! I put the Misadventures in Askr on the backburner til I get some inspiration so right now I'm juggling your series of stories, this story and The Invasion!**

**Monika: *sighed* Alright fine, but I'm sticking around!**

**Juan: Very well, suit yourself.**

xxx

Corrin's eyes flickered opened as the sun shined in his eyes. He wasn't too used to the sunlight just yet due to growing up in Nohrian darkness. Still, he forced himself upwards as he moved some strains of hair from his face. Another day, another time to rebuild Valla with his beloved Azura. She was already up, as per usual, probably practicing her singing at the nearby lake. He got up to get himself ready for the day. He didn't bothered to ask his retainers, Flare and Josh, to help. As he sat in front of his mirror, he reminisced about the past few months: he and his younger twin sister, Kamui, managed to united the two major kingdoms, Hoshido and Nohr, they convinced them to come to Valla to stop those Valla soldiers and with the power of both halves of the Yato blade, took down their father, Anankos. After that, the twins took the thrones to the Kingdom of Valla. Corrin stood behind at the capital, overseeing the kingdom while Kamui and her retainers traveled the kingdom, aiding in rebuilding though she do does drop by from time to time. This is one of her visit as she got news that she had a new niece, Kana. Corrin, after getting himself together, walked down the corridor to find his trusted retainers and loyal friends. On they way, he sees the growing number of guards and servants recently employed. He felt a bit relieved as the castle is safer. He bumps into his sister, Kamui, coming out of Kana's room.

"Your auntie Kaumi will be back with soon, cutie angel!" She told the giggling baby, leaving her in the care of the maids. She turns to see her brother, chuckling at her.

"Good thing I told ya she was born, huh?" He joked, both of them walking down the hall together.

"I was going to find out at some point! Haha!" The two walked to the big courtyard, where they see two people training vigorously. One was a teenage girl who was around 16 with dark skin, black hair that reached down to half of her neck with purple eyes. She also had a thin figure that donned the wyvern rider armor common in Nohr. The other was a child around 8 with yellowish white skin, black hair that goes down to his back, blue eyes and comfy Hoshidian clothes. He looked a bit frail when looking up close at him. The two was sparring together, Josh was swinging his katana at a dummy Flare was holding up. His moves were far from graceful but his skill, technique and power were slowly but surely improving with each passing day. He let out grunts with each swing and thrust he laid out on the dummy. "Keep it up, Josh, you're doing great!" Flare encouraged, holding the dummy tightly. "Ha! Gya! Hya!" He let out, his arms growing sore with each attack but he kept at it. "Haha, you're getting better each day, Josh!" Corrin called out to the two. They halted their session and greet their lord. "Lord Corrin! You're awake!" Josh chirped happily. "Me and big sis was just training a little!" "And it's nice to see you two, Lady Kamui." Flare grinned as she crossed her arms. Kamui gave a peace sign before noticing Flare's family heirloom strapped to her back: a weird looking hammer.

"As soon as I heard Kana was born, I was here in an instant." She laughs. "Anyway, Flare, what's up with that hammer anyways? It kinda looks like a big toy!"

"Yup, I thought so too when my dad gave it to me." She explained. "But it is powerful and kind of a family treasure of some kind. I dunno. It hits hard and I like it!" Josh and Kamui giggled while Corrin rolled his eyes.

"By the by, Corrin? Breakfast is going to be served before the dinner fest tonight." Kamui reminded him.

"Oh, right! Uh...Flare? Josh? Mind if you two can go out and find Azura? Don't want her to miss out on the eggs." He requested with his retainers nodding. Corrin and Kamui went back inside the castle, leaving the retainers outside.

"Alright, Josh. Let's go get on my wyvern." Flare signaled him to follow her. He does so, hugging her leg as they go to the wyvern stables. Down the long hallway behind the castle is where the pegasi and wyvern stables are. The two beasts were separated to different sides of the building for obvious reasons. The two went down the right side to the wyvern side. As they walked by the wyverns, Flare petted each dragon fearlessly. Josh wasn't too much a fan of them.

"There you are, boy!" Flare said, opening her wyvern's gate. "Alright, off to find queen Azura! Hop on, Josh!" She offered her hand to the scared boy. After a second of hesitation, he climbed onto the beast's back.

"O-Okay, big sis. I'm ready!" He sat in front of her, under her below average breast. Flare took flight and flew out of the stable. The two swirled around the Valla castle before flying towards the forest. Josh took in the sights of the endless sea of trees. Despite his fear of wyverns, he loved riding them, along with his 'big sister'. Flare had her huge smile on her face, surveying the land below to look out for the cyan-haired queen.

"Do you think we can find lady Azura, big sis?"

"If my instinct is correct, she should be...there!" The Wyvern Rider Trainee pointed to the lake on the other side of the forest. The two see the Lady of the Lake sitting on the shore, singing to herself. Flare did her best to land as quietly as she could to not disturb the songtress. Flare and Josh then dismounted and slowly walked up to Azura, both drawn in by her singing.

_"You are the ocean's gray waves~ Laa, la la laa~"_

"Still as beautiful as ever, Miss Azura!" Josh complimented, running up to her to hug her thighs. She giggled as she patted him.

"Thank you, Joshua! I'm glad you still enjoy my singing!"

"You should be! You put in a lot of work into your voice!" He told her as Flare walked up to them.

"Sorry to interrupt your singing session, Lady Azura, but Lord Corrin want you back to the castle in time for breakfast. They're having pancakes and pork and I want them!"

"Oh goodness, you're right! I lost track of time..." She picked herself up from the log she was sitting on and fixed her dress. With Flare's help, Azura got onto the wyvern and now, all three successfully mounted the flying beast and it took to the air. Azura sighed as she hugged onto Flare from behind and Josh in front of Flare.

"Is singing still wearing you out?" Flare asked with her nodding.

"But I...think I'm getting...over it..." She smiled a bit at the two.

"Still, Miss Azura, try to take it easy when you are tired..." Josh had genuine concern in his voice, wanting the songtress to be okay.

"I'll be okay, Josh. Try not to worry too much!"

The two siblings took her word for it as they arrived at the castle and landed in the stables. The trio then made their way to the mess hall where they see a whole table lined with so much breakfast items along with Azura's husband, sister-in-law and two kids. Flare drool a bit while Josh and Azuea held in their urges a bit.

"Time to eat!" Flare yelled.


	2. Strange Light

The breakfast came and everyone from the royal family to the nobles to the peasants that worked in the castle gathered together to enjoy. Flare and Josh sat near their liege as the wyvern rider devoured a slab of ham while the young samurai ate a bit more cleanly (for a child). Corrin and Azura chatted as the queen fed their young son, Shigure.

"Here comes another one, Shigure! Open wide~!" He did so as Azura fed him another bite. Corrin chatted with Kamui next to the mother.

"So the plot is ready for another village?" The younger twin asked, looking at the map Corrin got of the land.

"Yup, we had it on reserve for a while. After breakfast, I'll go check and signal the start of construction."

"Mind if I can come?" Azura interjected, leaving Sigure to draw on a napkin. "I really hate being cooped up in this stuffy castle so a little fresh air would be great."

"Haha, sure. Kamui, can you watch over the castle?"

"Will do!"

After breakfast, the room was dismissed and everyone went their separate ways. Corrin and Azura made their way to the plot of land with Flare and Josh not too far behind. On the way, the couple held hands as they chatted the use of this new village.

"So you think they'll move us here?" Flare asked her little buddy who was hugging her leg as they walked.

"Nah, Lord Corrin always keep us close! This'll probably for food and..."

_Flare... ___

__"Uh?" She looked around, hearing a voice call out to her. "Mm...did you hear that or am I finally going nuts?"_ _

"Hear what, big sis?" He asked, looking up at her. "Did you clean your ears this morning?"

"Yeah, I made sure!" They made it to the land that was in the process of beinging cleared of lumber."

"Good! Everything is a go! Now to..."

_Prince Corrin... ___

__"Huh, what? Did anyone call for me?" The confused prince asked to no one specifically._ _

__"Uh...no one did, Corrin."_ _

__"I didn't, Lord Corrin."_ _

__"You heard a voice too, Lord Corrin?" Flare asked before hearing the same strange feminine voice to her speak again._ _

_Listen...and follow me... ___

__Corrin looked up and see the wind blowing to the east. Feeling compaled, he rushed towards the direction of the wind._ _

__"Corrin, wait! Where are you going?!" Azura rushed after her husband into the woods._ _

__"What...was that about...?" Josh asked, clearly confused._ _

__"Beats me but...I think Lord Corrin heard what I heard..." With Josh in her arm, she ran inside the forest after their liege as fast as she could. After a few minutes of dodging logs, branches and vines, they arrived at a secluded oasis area. Flare started to catch her breath._ _

__"Jesus...Christ, Lord Corrin! At least say something before taking off!" Flare yelled._ _

"S-Sorry..." He nervously responded.

"Why...did you take off?" Azura asked, sitting on the sand to rest a bit.

"I-I could've sworn I heard..."

_You made it! I'm so glad! ___

__All four of them looked up at the sound of this voice talking._ _

__"Okay...now I hear it..." Azura admitted, slightly scared._ _

__"M-Me too..." Josh cowered against his friend, who had her axe._ _

__"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Flare got her suspect in the form of a tiny moving light._ _

_Sorry for scaring you all, but I need your help! My world is on the verge of war..._

"Really? What can we do?" Corrin asked, wanting to help but Flare pulled him back.

"Uh, Lord Corrin? Freaky light calls for us for help in a war. Isn't that a little strange to you?"

"Yeah, but if it needs help, I want to offer it at least!"

 _Great!_ The light responded, hovering over the group. _Now, close your eyes. This'll be bright..._

"Uh...what are you..." Flare was caught off as the light grew brighter and brighter, engulfing the group before vanishing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Monika: Kinda short here, huh?**
> 
> **Juan: I've been busy with life and college, okay? It'll been longer from here on**
> 
> **Monika: I'll believe it when I see it!**


	3. Knights of Seiros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a heads up, this takes place a few days before Byleth's arrival.

Corrin woke up in a strange, new forest far different than the one he was in back in Valla. He groaned as he tried to recollect himself, feeling the mud on his face.

"Ugh...my head...where are..." He looks around and sees his wife and retainers still passed out on the ground. He sighed in relief as he began waking everyone up, one by one starting with Azura. He shook her to get her up.

"Azura...Azura, wake up!"

"Mm? Is the eggs done?" She mumbled sleepily. Corrin helped her up to her feet.

"No Azura, we're..." He looks around, trying to figure out where they are but..."I...don't know where we are..."

"H-Huh? Aren't...we in Valla?"

"That's what I thought but after looking around..." Azura's vision came back to her and she saw what Corrin sees: an unfamiliar area. The trees, grass, mud, sky, everything was different from what they were used to. Azura walked around a bit while Corrin got Flare and Josh up. Azure observed the animals and their behaviors before coming to a conclusion: they were in a different country. She turned to her husband and friends.

"Man, what happened?" Flare asked, rubbing her head. "We followed a strange light before getting knocked out..."

"Whatever...or whoever that light was wanted our help." Azura said, sitting next to them. "So they must've brought us here..."

"But where is here...?" Josh asked, looking around the forest. "It doesn't look like we're in Hoshido or Nohr and definitely not Valla..."

"I wish I had my wyvern so I could get an aerial view of the place. Looks like we might need to hike it til we find some civilization...if there is any..."

"Sounds like it's our best course of action. We'll follow the path until we find something." Corrin told the group with them agreeing. Thus, the dragon prince started walking in the random direction the dirt trail led them into the dense forest with Azura, Flare and Josh following behind.

xxx

"Hey...I think I see something!" Josh, after a few hours of riding on Flare's back due to him complaining about his aching legs nonstop, points to a village that was coming in view. "I spy a village!"

"Sweet! Lord Corrin, Lady Azura, we'll go scoot it to make sure it's on the up and up." Flare told him with Corrin nodding.

"Be careful, you two. We are in an unknown land and we're the outsiders." Corrin warned his retainers. The two went ahead to see what was happening in the village. Once they arrived at the entrance of the town, they were greeted to a bustling marketplace that was brimming with human life. People buying and selling their goods, chatting and overall, having a good time. Flare sighed in relief.

"Glad we aren't in a land of bloodthirsty vermin."

"Haha, true. Let's asked some people where we are!" Josh recommended with Flare agreeing. They walked inside the village and was almost immediately greeted.

"Hail, travelers! Welcome to our village!" A elderly man greeted the two young ones. Flare waved at him and approached, keeping Josh behind her. You can never be too safe, right?

"Hello, me, my little bro and a few others are...new to this land!" She decided to keep their true reasons under wraps for now. "Do you know what's the name of this country or continent?"

"My, you must've not been informed. This continent is known as Fódlan." Yup, doesn't ring a bell with either of the nobles. "You surely have heard of the Church of Seiros, right?"

"O-Of course I do!" Flare lied to save face. She figured this would be as good a lead as any to look for answers. "We've heard...many good things about the church though...we have gotten a bit lost on the way. Would you happen to have a map?"

"Yes, I do. Hold for a moment." He goes into the village to fetch a map. Flare looked down at her little buddy, smiling.

"Why this church, big sis?"

"I figured it's a better start than nothing. Maybe them at the church can help us out."

"Maybe. Well, I'll go tell Lord Corrin!" Josh rushed out of the village to tell their liege of the plan. Meanwhile, the elder returned with a map and a small bag.

"Here you go: A map of Fódlan along with 400g. Figured you and the company you are with might need some money if you are just arriving here."

Flare took the map and the gold. She sees the center of the continent, which was surrounded by mountains, circled.

"I'm guessing that's the Church of Seiros?" Flare asked, pointing to it.

"Indeed. You are right here, northwest in the Adrestian Empire. Just head east and you'll see it. May the Goddess bless you lot on your journey."

"Thanks a bunch for this!" With that, Flare ran out of the village and to her liege. Corrin, Azura and Josh were sitting against a tree, talking and waiting for Flare to return. Once she came back, Corrin stood up.

"Hey Flare, Josh filled me in on the details. Fódlan? Church of Seiros? None of that sounds familiar to me."

"Me either." Azura added, equally as confused. "And are you sure visiting this church will help?"

"It's a good lead as any to start. Rather there than us running around in circles with our heads cut off."

"Haha, good point. Well, we might as well start making our way there."

"Oh, and Lord Corrin?" Flare started, tapping his Dragonstone necklace. Azura had it made into necklace for easy use. "Until we can figure out where we are and who we can trust, keep _that_ side of yours hidden."

"O-Oh, I got it." He responded.

"And we should keep our royal and noble blood a secret too." Azura added, a serious look on her face. "We don't need any unwanted attention or questions." They all agreed as they tracked back off to the Church. 

After a few hours of walking, the group stopped on a hill for rest. Azura looked at the map, trying to gauge how far they have left to go. To her surprise, not much to go. Actually, she could she an establishment just on top of some mountains. 

"I see it!" The songtress exclaimed, pointing towards the group of buildings. "We're almost there!" 

"Nice!" Flare yelled, standing up to stretch. "Let's kick it into high-gear, people, almost there!" Before they could get back to walking, however, Josh heard galloping. He looks in the direction of the forest and sees a mini army of cavaliers. 

"Uh, g-guys?!" He called out to them, clearly scared for his life as he was unarmed. They turned to the scared little boy before seeing that the group was surrounded. 

"Halt!" One of the masked horseman spoke to them. "Those who transpass on the Church will not be forgiven!" 

"W-Wait! We didn't come to transpass! We just-" 

"Silence!" The knight cut Corrin off, pointing his sword at him. "Surrender! Or be cut down where you stand!" 

"Corrin...surrender quietly..." Azura whispered to him, getting on her knees with her hands behind her head. "There's a good chance we'll meet the one who is in charge if we play along..." Corrin turned and see Flare and Josh surrendering too, Flare dropping her axe. 

"I don't want you to fight and die, Lord Corrin..." Josh pleaded, tearing up in fear. 

"Let them take us..." Flare added. He nodded and dropped his Yato blade, getting on his knees. The horsemen chained them up. 

"You lot are wise. Come, we'll escort you to your cells. Pray that Lady Rhea is merciful towards you." 


	4. Interrogation

The group sat in a cell underneath the church for the past two days. Azura sat on Corrin's lap and Josh on Flare's lap. The cage was small and they need to make room. Azura sighed as she lean back against her husband.

"I hope we get to talk to whoever is in charge here..."

"And hopefully not to kill us..." Josh gulped, shivering at the thought.

"Calm down, guys. I don't think they are barbaric enough to sentence us to death. What did we do? Nothing." Flare told them, petting Josh's hair to relax him. "We'll just say we're travelers and we were lost."

"But will they believe us? We're trespassers in their eyes..." Corrin said, some fear in his voice. "Plus, this Rhea sounds harsh..."

"We won't know til we meet her, right?"

Before anyone could reply, the cell door flew opened. The prison guard held some chain for them.

"Lady Rhea have called for you lot. Best not make her wait." The 4 of them complied, letting him chain them together as the guard laid them above ground. What surprised the group the most was the scenery. They appeared to be at a school of some sort. As they were being led, multiple students and teachers eyed them, making comments on their appearance and why they are in chains.

"Just where are we...?" Josh asked, looking up at his big sis, fear in his eyes.

"I seriously don't know... we are in a unknown land and we're the outsiders." Flare told them, still walking. "We need to play it safe with the people here and with this Rhea character."

They were led inside to an open, upstairs room. There, Corrin sees the head huncho of the church along with her assistant, Lady Rhea and Seteth. The group got more nervous as the door behind and they were shoved forward and to the ground to bow before the archbishop.

"Hello intruders." The lime green haired woman greeted, a scowl on her face that sent chills down Corrin's spine. Flare stared her down while Azura and Josh struggled to get their footing. "Bold of you all to rob the monastery in broad daylight."

"Ma'am, you have the wrong idea..." Flare tried to reason. "We aren't thieves, we're-Gah!" Flare was whacked by one of the guards to shut her up. Josh growled at him before shutting up, not wanted to get hit too.

"Speak when I tell you to speak." The Archbishop told her, her expression not changing. "You all were caught loitering outside of the monastery while armed to the teeth with weapons. Wise of you to surrender quietly so that's why I'm giving you a chance to defend yourselves. Now, speak you." She points at Corrin. "Who are you and why did you think you'll get away with robbing the monastery?"

Corrin stood up with the help of the guards. He looked back at his wife and friends, nodding. "L-Lady Rhea," He started, speaking as respectfully as he could. "Like she said, we are travelers, not thieves. We were lost in the Adrestian Empire and was given a map to here. Me, my wife and my retainers here was hoping to get more information on where we are."

"Retainers, huh? So you are royalty?" Corrin froze in places as Flare exhaled in frustration.

_So much for keeping a secret, Corrin..._

"Y-Yes, have you heard of the kingdoms of Hoshido and Nohr?" Filling Flare's frustration behind him, he decided to leave Valla out of this. Both Rhea and Seteth looked surprised at the mention of those kingdoms.

"Wait, do you mean the ancient kingdoms?" Seteth asked. This made the visitors' heads rise in surprise. After a second, Azura came to the realization.

"Looks like we're in a different time period..." The dancer whispered to the two. Flare and Josh nodded.

"That's not possible." Seteth continued, looking at the dragon prince. "Those kingdoms don't exist anymore. Why don't you-"

"Seteth." Rhea held her hand up, stopping him. "I don't know if you are trying to deceive us or not but...I think I see some truth in your words..."

"Lady Rhea!" Seteth called out to her in some distress. "You can't possibly believe these people! The knights..."

"Peace, Seteth. I understand your concerns and we share them, but...another part of me tells me they are telling the truth. That's why...we should help them." She signaled the guards to unchain them which they did. They were free to stretch and get the feel of their arms again. Seteth sighed.

"If Lady Rhea says so, then you are released..."

"But!" Rhea's voice boomed, getting everyone who was in the room attention. "You all WILL stay in the monastery until we can figure if you are telling the truth or not. Consider this probation until you are proven innocent. Understood?"

"Yes, coming in loud and clear, Lady Rhea." Flare said. "My name is Flare and this is my buddy Josh." The little boy nervously waved at her. "As he said, we are retainers of prince Corrin. And that is Lady Azura." She bowed to them.

"Kinda revealing attire..." Seteth commented.

"Oh, because I am a dancer, sir..."

"Oh? Maybe sometime you can show me some of your moves..." Rhea joked.

"Should've guessed. My name is Seteth, assistant to her highness, Archbishop Rhea." He introduced them. "You all are at her mercy, consider yourselves lucky." That sent chills down their spines as they could be easily executed.

"Seteth, mind showing our new friends their quarters?"

"Very well. You all, follow me."


	5. Offers

"And this is the lodging area." Seteth was giving the new prisoners a tour of the compass which ended at the residential buildings. "Royalty have the top floor and noblity and commoners have the bottom floor."

"So will we be staying here?" Corrin asked with Azura at his side. Seteth shook his head.

"This housing is for students of the academy only. You lot will have your own quarters. Let's go to it." He walked off again. Corrin sighed, kinda wanting to be housed with the students. Flare put her hand on his shoulder as they walked after him.

"Stay focused, Lord Corrin. Maybe our quarters aren't too bad! I mean, anything would be better than that cell."

"True..."

The gang arrived at the training grounds where two young men was sparring with each other. The orange haired lad was knocked to his read by the purple haired boy.

"Yeowch! Man, Felix...you really are something!" He complimented with Felix scoffing before turning his attention to Seteth and the four new faces.

"Ferdinand. Felix. Great to see you two training hard." Seteth said.

"Of course, a noble must stay in top condition!" Ferdinand replied with Felix pointing at Corrin. The confused prince looked at both of his sides before pointing at himself.

"You are good with a sword. You and me now."

"Now's not the time for fights, Felix. These four are the archbishop's prisoners until we can prove their innocence." He nodded and walked out, leaving Ferdinand to clean. Seteth led them to a back room in the training field. Once he opened the door, the gang was greeted by a slight scent of manure and two queen-size beds. Josh sighed as they walked in. "This will be your sleeping around. Do what you will in here. All facilities at the monastery are at your disposal, consider it a blessing."

"Better than our cell." Flare said' plopping onto one of the beds.

"Not by much, big sis..." The boy sat next to her as Seteth left for other matters.

"So what's the plan for us?" Azura asked, sitting on the opposite bed. "Rhea let us live here but under probation...

"It's simple: stay on everyone's good side." Flare started, still laying in bed.. "We don't know if anyone here will rat us out on the smallest thing. Be nice to everyone you see."

"Good idea. Since this looks like a school, there's bound to be a library." Corrin said, standing up. "Seteth did say we can use the facility."

"I'll join you, Corrin." Azura smiled as she looked at his retainers.

"Imma take a nap. It's been a long day..." Flare yawned as she got comfy as much as she could.

"I'll stay with big sis!" Josh smiled brightly as he got under the cover. The couple nodded as they walked out.

xxx

Corrin and Azura took in the sights as they walked hand-to-hand, looking the school. The tour didn't cover where the library was at so they are forced to find it themselves. 

"Man, this school is huge..." Corrin commented. "I feel like it's bigger than Valla."

"Haha, it's certainly has a college feel to it. Maybe we could attend classes here!"

"That does sound tempting but..."

"Man, that was some scene back there." The couple were cut off from their conversation and turned to the source of the voice. It was three students that was walking towards them. "They wasn't even trying to hide the fact you all were prisoners!"

"Uh..." Corrin stammered as the tan-skinned male chuckled. 

"No need to feel nervous, your excellence. We know who you are from Seteth but I'm not going to turn ya two in. I'm Claude von Riegan."

"Edelgard von Hresvelg, charmed to meet you two." The white-haired girl greeted them. Corrin could feel her eyes evaluating them, much like Gunter's. "You two were taken prisoner by her 'excellence', correct? Just because you were on the premise?"

"Yes well, it's just a big misunderstanding is all." Azura told her, meeting her glare with her own. "We're just travelers that got lost on this continent."

"Be though as that may..." The blonde haired boy interjected, his eyes filled with curiosity. "Even by the archbishop's standards, that is harsh...Oh pardon me, I'm Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd." 

"Great to meet you all. I'm Corrin and this is my wife, Azura." The prince introduced them to the students. 

"You three seem kind enough," Azura started. "mind showing us were the library is? We want to learn more about this continent." Dimitri nodded, walking towards them.

"I'll be happy to show you. Also, once you lot get your situation handled, how about you become students here? The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus could use help!"

"Or maybe they'll want to join the Adrestion Empire. They are most familiar with my territory." Edelgard told the prince with Claude shaking his head.

"And there you two go again...maybe we should let them get into the archbishop's good graces before throwing offers at them." They both sighed and agreed. Azura giggled.

"You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea!" The queen commented, catching Corrin off-guard.

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah, we'll be here for a while so why not become students and learn about this wor--continent?" Azura caught herself as the others didn't noticed.

"That's the go-getter attitude I like!" The blonde prince said. "Let's go to the library, then!"


	6. Exploring the Monastery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the characters seem ooc, then I apologize!

After a few hours of resting, Flare woke up on her smelly bed along with her still asleep little buddy. She slowly got out of bed to not wake up Josh, stretching her arms. She decided to do some explore the monastery on her own. Making her way out the training grounds, she walked around aimlessly in the fields. She got some stares from the student as some murmurs came up in-between them. Mostly about her charges and her dress style. She was still wearing her Nohrain Wyvern Rider outfit. 

"You there." Someone with a deep voice called out to her. She turned to the source and sees a black-hair young man with intimidating yellow eyes walking up to her.

"Oh hey, are you a student here?" 

"Correct and you and that prince are prisoners, correct? I've seen him talking to milady."

"Oh, you're a retainer, huh?" She looked up at him, seeing his expression turned to a serious.

"I don't know what you are planning but if you pose a threat to Lady Edelgard, I will not hesitate to destroy you." Flare decided to return the feeling to him.

"Likewise, don't do anything to Lord Corrin and we'll be good."

The two had an intense staredown before Hubert smiled. "Your dedication to this Corrin is admiral. He is in good hands." He bows before taking his leave. Flare scratched her head before catching a whiff of something delicious. She sniffed around and follow the scent of meat. It led her to the Mess Hall. It was filled to the brim with Students and faculty.

"Let's see...where are-"

"Oh, there you are!" Another voice called out to her. This time, a feminine voice called to her. Flare turned and saw an orange haired young girl along with a huge male with spiking hair. "I wanted to talk to you. Are you alright?"

"Bet those chains were seriously uncomfortable."

Flare was seriously confused on why this guys are talking to a completely stranger but kept her cool.

"It's a misunderstanding. Hopefully, Rhea will see us as innocent."

"She is kind. You all will be fine! Oh, I'm Annett and this is Raphael!"

"Great to meet ya! Where you from? I don't think I've seen your outfit before..."

"Well," She decided to keep her real homeland a secret...for now. "I'm not from Fodlàn. I'm from a faraway land as a traveler." This caught their attention as they invited her to sit with them.

"So you aren't from the Allegiance? The Empire? The Kingdom?" Annett asked, curiously.

"Nope. Back in my kingdom, I'm a noble. My parents are the leaders of the Wyvern Rider League and I am next in line."

"So you can ride a wyvern well? Maybe you can show us!" Raphael challenged her. Not the one to back down, she accepted.

"Fine, I'm gamed! First, I need to eat though. Ham ALWAYS comes first!"

"That's the spirit!"

xxx

Josh woke up to see himself alone in the manure smelling room. He yawned as he pushed the blanket aside, getting out of bed. "Ahhh....big sis? You around?" He called out, no one responding. He goes out to search for a familiar face. Corrin and Azura were doing research in the Library while Flare ate to her hearts content. He walks around the monastery, going through the crowds. Eventually, his search led to the log bridge that led him to the Church of Seiros. He looked in awe as the gates lifted, the inside of the church visible to the little lad. He timidly walked inside, getting a face full of organ music. It was beautiful to hear. As he scrolled passed the many lined up chairs, Josh noticed multiple people praying. He decided to stay quiet until they are done. After another minute, they got themselves up and resumed talking. Seteth stepped away from the podium when he sees the little prisoner.

"Oh, it's you. Joshua, was it?" He looked down at the child, with him timidly nodded.

"I-I was just looking around...."

"Peace, Joshua. You still are on-grounds so you aren't in trouble. Though if it was up to me, you'll be still in the cell..." The child gulped.

"B-But we aren't..." A lady grabbed his arm and led him away from the scary man.

"Try not to get too intimidated by Seteth. He means well." She whispered to the child, calming him down a bit.

"O-Okay, why did you pull me away though, miss?" He asked, looking at the, albeit attractive, teen.

"Because I, like many others here, know that you and friends aren't bad. Just know you can come to me for anything! My name is Mercedes!" She introduced herself.

"J-Josh!" He slowly warmed up to the healer, smiling a bit. "Glad we aren't being treated as crooks!"

"The archbishop means well and wants the best for us all."

"I just hope she doesn't send us to death...wait, right! I need to find big sis!" He realized.

"I think she's in the mess hall. I'll lead you there!" She offered her hand to the child who eagerly took it. The two made their way to the mess hall were they see Flare, Raphael and Annett sitting together. Both Flare and Raphael had bones on top of bones next to them. They had a feast. Josh chuckled as walked towards them.

"As hungry as usual, big sis!" He laughs as he sat on her lap. She burped.

"What? Expect me to be anything else?"

"She can put away a feast, that's for sure!" Annett commented.

"We gotta hang out sometime but first, we need to find our liege."

"I get it, you both are concerned. We won't go anywhere, we're here for the next year!" Mercedes giggled. With that, the two walked out of the Mess Hall and sees and pond along with the Greenhouse. Flare sat on the docks with Josh sitting next her.

"Something on your mind, big sis?" He asked, reading her like an opened book.

"You guess it. It seems the people here, aside from Rhea and Seteth, are kind enough to at least they treat us like humans. But...how did we get here? Why were we summoned here? How will we get back home?" She sighed, looking at her reflection in the water. "I wonder if this place IS our new home..."

"No way, big sis! That can't be the reason why we are here. We just need to help that light....where ever it is, then it'll send us back home, back to Valla!"

Flare looked down at her determined buddy, he had an intensed look on his face, believing in his reasoning.

"I hope you're right. For now..." She stands up and stretched. "Let's find Lord Corrin and Lady Azura. I bet they found something!"

"Right, big sis! Next step, the library!"


	7. Rhea's Plead

Corrin and Azura had a stack of books on one of the desk to read. Corrin grabbed a few more books to add to their research and placed it on the table.

"Let's see...Canyon...4 Saints...holy bloodline..." Azura thought out loud as Corrin sat next to her.

"Find anything interesting or useful?" 

"Only some history of Fodlàn. It's actually quite interesting! Like how these people save the land centuries ago and their bloodline is still being preserved to this day. This school also houses those who are next in line."

"Looks like this place is more important than meets the eye."

"Though the peoples here are a lot friendly than I first thought." The couple turned to see Flare and Josh walking towards them and sitting across from them.

"Yeah! Some are really pretty too!" Josh commented, getting a chuckle from Corrin.

"But so far, no book on any magic I know of. No Nohrian nor Hoshidan magic..." Azura told him, getting a sigh out of the prince.

"Looks like we're back at square one..."

"Try not to worry too much, Lord Corrin." Flare told him, petting his shoulder. "Most likely we'll meet the one who summoned us here at some point."

"Yeah, you're right. For now, keep your heads low. We don't want any unwanted attention drawn to us." Azura told the group with them all nodded.

"You lot, it's curfew time. The library is closing down." And guard told the group. Corrin looked at the time and, indeed, it was getting late.

"Oh wow, it is late..."

"Come on, let's turn it in for the night." Azura told them. They then left and made their way back to the training stalls. As they arrived, Flare and Josh quickly got cozy. Flare decided to read Josh a story. She grabbed a children's book to read to him. Meanwhile, Corrin tried to go to sleep but had no luck. Azura turned to her husband in the bed.

"Can't sleep, huh?" She asked, feeling the same way.

"How can I? We're not in Valla, we're prisoners in a different time period and the archbishop could have us killed in a blink of an eye..." The prince sighed.

"I know it's scary, I'm terrified too but...we're here for a reason. Remember, that light told us this world is on the verge of war. Maybe once we meet this light, things would start to make sense." She held his hand lovingly. "And don't forget, you're not alone on this, Corrin..." This comforted Corrin. He smiled and got closer to his wife.

"Your right, we need to keep our heads up. Maybe those three from earlier can help us." He came up with an idea.

"They did seem knowledgeable. Worth a try!" She giggle and they snuggled close to each other as the two drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Flare and Josh finished up their reading and lay in bed.

"Thanks for teaching me how to read, Flare!"

"Of course, your scumbag parents didn't care for you so I'll be there for ya!"

"Hehe! But..." He looks over at his sleeping liege, his face turned to a sorrowful, somewhat fearful expression. "I do feel scared too, like Lord Corrin... What if we don't go home...?"

"Josh, calm down. We will go home. But it looks like this time period might need our help with a war. Once we are done with that, we'll surely be on our way out." She reassured her little buddy, petting him lovingly. He giggled again as he laid back in the dirty bed. Flare laid next to him, putting the cover on top of them.

"Your right, big sis. We'll be home in no time!"

"Thatta boy! Night!"

"Night!"

The next morning came and Corrin woke up first. Well, he was awoken by a soldier. As his vision was coming to him, he jumped a bit at the sight of him.

"Gah! Oh...."

"Sorry to disturb you, Corrin, but her highness requested to speak to you all." 

"Rhea? Oh...alright...." He was still drowsy but he got up and get his team up as well. They made their way to the chambers she was in. Once they have arrived, they see Rhea smiling to the group. This caught them off guard as they walked closer to her.

"H-Hello, Lady Rhea...."

"Hello, Prince Corrin. Clear the room, I wish to speak to these four myself." The soldiers bowed and cleared out, leaving the otherworlders and the Archbishop.

"We're going to die, aren't we?" Flare asked. She don't get an answer, however. Rhea fell to the ground in front of them, trying to fight back tears.

"So you have came....I'm so glad..."

"Uh...this is awkward..." Corrin commented, everyone agreeing. Rhea picked herself to face them.

"I know this all might be confusing, but...I summoned you all here. Remember that light you all followed?"

"Ye--wait, that was you?!" Corrin was shocked by this reveal. Azura was equally as shocked while the retainers were just wide-eyed.

"My magic was just enough to reach you all. My plead haven't changed, I have a feeling something is going to happen..."

"Wait, do you think or you know?" Flare inquired, now feeling skeptical.

"My feelings haven't been wrong before! War is looming over us all and I need your help!"

Everyone remained silent as Rhea composed herself.

"I have been having these nightmares that something...or someone close to me will betray me and overthrow the church. Please, you must help me quench those who want to destroy everything!"

"Calm down, Lady Rhea. We'll help!" Corrin told her, getting looks from his comrades.

"Corrin..."

"Lord Corrin, are ya sure? I'm seeing holes in her story." Flare told him. Corrin shook his head.

"Relax, guys. She obviously need help with those trying to get her and the church. She didn't kill us yet so...maybe we can trust her!"

Flare sighed, Josh whimpered and Azura walked to him.

"Corrin, are you absolutely sure we should help Rhea? We haven't even seen anything bad since we have got here..."

"Azura, she needs help and I want to help."

"Thank you, Prince Corrin. You are as kind as the tales go!"


	8. Rhea's New House

Rhea took a few to regained her composer and faced the 4 again. Her warm smile put the otherworlders at some ease.

"I think we need a plan here." She finally spoke up to them. "I want you all to stay close but we can't draw any unwanted attention to you."

"Well..." Josh started, clinging onto Flare's leg. "Maybe we can become students here to take eyes off of us..."

"Wouldn't that look more suspect? They Already know we aren't from Fodlàn and..." Corrin was cut off by Rhea, who had an idea.

"I got it! I'll start my own house!" She got looks from the 4 who were understandablely confused. "At the Academy, there are 3 houses for the 3 regions. The Golden Deer belongs to the Alliance, The Blue Lions to the Kingdom and the Black Eagles to the Empire. But now, maybe I'll try my own hand at teaching a personal house myself."

"I get it." Flare spoke up, getting her plan. "We'll keep an eye on things while attending Rhea's class."

"Exactly! From this day forward, Prince Corrin, Princess Azura and retainers Flare and Josh are part of the Emerald Sharks!"

"Uh...Emerald Sharks?" Azura asked, confused at the name.

"It's my favorite color and just sharks was just at the top of my head." The archbishop shrugged. The 4 didn't have any objections to the title.

"So what should we do first now that we are students here?" Flare asked. Before Rhea could answer, a guard bursted through the door.

"Lady Rhea! Captain Jeralt and his daughter has arrived!" Rhea's eyes light up as her mouth fell opened.

"Oh, he is? At last..." She turned to her attention to her new students. "We'll continue this at a later time. You all are free of probation and are students at Garreh Mach Officer's Academy."

Corrin sighed in relief while Flare and Josh touched knuckles. "Oh thank you, lady Rhea!" Azura said, clearly happy.

"You all are dismissed!" With that, Corrin and his team leave Rhea and stopped by the pond to reflect. Josh sat on Flare's lap while Corrin rented a fishing rod. Azura sat near her two friends.

"So glad Miss Rhea let us go! Now, we can get outta here!" Josh told them.

"And do what? Get lost in one of the regions? Our best bet is staying here and learn all we can about this place." Flare told them. Josh whined a bit.

"I have to agree. We aren't in our own time and since Rhea summoned us here, maybe she can send us back."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Corrin joined his wife and friends with his fishing rod. He casted it into the water with some common bait. "Rhea seem kind enough to let us attend here."

"But I'm wondering what her classes will be about." Azura wondered out loud. "And if she treats trespassers like us that harshly I wonder how she feels about actual criminals."

"Most likely, she shows no mercy which is scary to think about." As the bobber was floating in the water, Corrin noticed a crowd of students rushing around to form a cluster. This caught his attention as his wife continued.

"But I think it'll be best to stay on her good side. We don't know what could tick her off."

"Good idea. Maybe we can..."

"Guys? What's going on over there?" Corrin pointed to the crowd. Everyone turned their attention to the crowd.

"Beats me. Let me look!" Josh offered, getting a nod from his liege. He rushed over to the crowd and, with his small, somewhat frail body, managed to get through the crowd by going under their legs. Once he found his way through, he sees a young woman and an elderly man. He was already smitten with her but he had to stay focused. He then got away from the crowd via underneath the legs and reported back to his liege.

"Did you see anything?" Corrin asked, catching his 4th carp.

"From what I've seen and heard, there are these two that just got here. Also, that pretty lady and her dad are here to teach!"

"New Instructors? Maybe they'll teach us..." Azura wondered.

"Doubt it. Rhea said she'll teach us." Flare told her, picking up the fish. "Doesn't hurt to meet them though. Let's go!"


	9. Enter Byleth

Corrin and Azura managed to get through the crowd to see a young woman around Corrin's age. Flare stood behind as her liege got pass the horde of students and faculty.

"Made it!" Corrin smiled brightly as the woman looked at him, confused and intrigued. "Hello there! You are the new teacher?"

"Correct and you are...?" She replied.

"Corrin, and this is my wife Azura." He introduced her, with her bowing.

"Pleasure to meet you!"

"Pleasure to meet the both of you. You two are students here?"

"Yeah, we plus a few friends are being taught by Lady Rhea herself." Azura explained.

"Wait, Rhea is teaching a class herself?" The older man asked, surprised at this fact. Corrin nodded. "Just what is she up to...?" He thought to himself before turning to the prince. "Well, since you are students here, might as well get introductions out of the way. My name is Jeralt and this is my daughter, Byleth. She's a woman of a few words." She nodded.

"My name is Corrin and this is my wife, Azura."

"We...aren't from Fodlàn, as you can see. We were travelers when we stumbled to the monastery." Azura explained.

"That much is obvious." Jeralt commented. "But there's more to you if she is going out of her way to teach you herself."

"Nah, she just took us in!" Flare cut in, putting her arms around Corrin and Azura's necks. "In fact, we have our first assignment that we need to hop too!" Flare took them away from the Father and Daughter, with Josh following behind. She went around the corner until they were completely out of site of the two and the crowd.

"Uh...what's up, Flare?" Corrin asked, confused about her sudden pull.

"Jeralt was getting a bit too suspect for me. Best if I cut it short."

"Well, nice quick thinking, Flare. Byleth seems like an interesting one though."

"Yeah, she's real pretty!" Josh added. As they got up to walked around for a while, they encountered the three house leaders again.

"Oh, there are our new friends!" Dimitri called out, catching the attention of the Emerald Sharks. "Are you enjoying your time here?"

"I doubt it. Remember they are the Archbishop's prisoners." Edelgard reminded him.

"Were her prisoners." Azura corrected her. "She's now our teacher. We're the Emerald Sharks." This caught the attention of the three.

"Well, color me surprised. I didn't know lady Rhea would be cut out to be a teacher!" Claude commented.

"Think you all can handle the learning here?" Dimitri asked. "It'll be vastly different than where you are from."

"Haha, we'll be fine!" Corrin told him, smiling. "Shouldn't be too different than how my teachers handled it back in my kingdom."

"Well then, I'm sure we'll get along great!" Josh said, smiling brightly. Flare chuckled as she petted him.

"What he said. Maybe you lot can show us your favorite spots!"

"Mm, I'll take you up on that." Edelgard agreed, the other house leaders agreeing to go as they made their way into town.


	10. Duet

A few weeks had passed since Corrin became Rhea's student. He and his friends are adapting to monastery life quite well. Another day of class came and they were studying. Rhea was going over mathematics.

"Carry the 4 and your answer will be 404. Also..." She started, catching everyone's attention. "Later in the month of the Great Tree Moon, we'll be having a mock battle between all of the houses, ours included. This is to gauge our students and evaluate their abilities. Since you all just finished up a war, I have high hopes for you." She smiled brightly. Azura raised her hand.

"Uh, so we'll be fighting other students? Will the faculty join us?"

"Normally yes, but I will be overseeing the battle so I won't be joining you. I will give you all of my support though."

"So we take out the other houses, we'll win?" Flare asked with Rhea nodding.

"This is to prepare you for the Battle of the Eagle and Lion in a few months. Train well. You are dismissed." Everyone packed up and left the makeshift classroom. As they made their way to the mess hall, Corrin spoke up.

"The battle of the eagle and lion. That sounds fun!"

"Looks like they take training here just as seriously as studies. Glad they have wyverns here for me!" Flare grinned as Josh rolled his eyes. 

"You really like being in the air, huh big sis?"

"Duh, yeah I do!"

"Still...with this problem Rhea has, do you think us four will be enough?" Azura wondered, which caught everyone's wonder.

"Maybe..." Flare started, "If she could bring us here, maybe she could bring some more from our world here."

"It is possible..." Azura agreed. "I'll go talk to her when I get the chance."

"Well, while you are doing that, me and Josh got stable duty. Yay..." Flare sighed, taking Josh's hand.

"We'll be fine! Let's do it, Flare!" And with that, the two make their way to the stables. Azura turned to her husband and smiled.

"I got invited to perform at the chruch, coming?"

"Of course, it's always a treat to watch you perform!" She giggled as they go hand-to-hand to the church. Once there, they were greeted with a crowd of people who had their eyes forward on a songtress who was already performing. Azura took a deep breath before going up to join her, leaving behind Corrin to find a seat.

"Ah, so you're my partner. Are you liking the monastery so far?" She asked, smiling.

"So far, it's pleasant. Rhea-uh Lady Rhea is an incredible teacher!"

"I would imagine she would be. Oh, Dorothea." She shakes her hand.

"Azura! I'm not too familiar with the songs of this land. Mind showing me the steps?"

"Of course! It goes like this..."


End file.
